Misconceptions
by hotpinkheels
Summary: As if HBP did not happen Pansy leaves Draco when her mum is killed by Death Eaters. Draco goes to Ginny for answers and the two start to like each other. But then Pansy returns. He has to make a choice between his first love and new interest. DMPP DMGW
1. Chapter 1

AN 1:Okay well this is the first chapter of my story. It's kind of short and choppy. But I'm just trying to explain a few things in here. Once I'm done that it will flow a lot better. Hopefully it's not too confusing or boring or whatever. I know I need to work on describing my settings and what not. I swear I will.

AN 2: So since my chapters will all be quite short (probably a little longer than this length) I promise I will update it between one and two times a week. The more reviews I get, the more it makes me want to write, just so you know.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. It was all made by JK Rowling.

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy settled himself on the brown leather armchair of the Slytherin common room. Directly across from him, on a matching love seat was Pansy Parkinson, his girlfriend of nearly a year. She was scribbling furiously on her parchment, pausing only to dip her quill in her ink bottle or to tuck a strand of curly hair that had managed to fall into her eyes behind her ear. She had dark brown corkscrew curls that nearly reached her shoulders and matching wide brown eyes. Her nose was small and upturned but Draco loved it anyways- especially the way it would scrunch up for a moment or two when she was deep in thought. Pansy had a slim build and was a medium height. She was a pretty girl- _but also brainy and fun,_ thought Draco while admiring her in the firelight.

After about ten minutes she looked up, finally realizing that there was someone watching her. She broke into a grin and set her quill down as he strode around the coffee table to sit next to her. "You were working so hard and I didn't want to disturb you," Draco told her.

"I don't mind taking a break to be with you," Pansy replied slyly while leaning back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to go for a walk outside?"

"It's freezing! I heard that the first snow of the winter should be coming any day now," Draco protested not liking the idea of going out into the chilly weather when they could stay comfortably in front of the crackling fire.

"Oh come on, it can't be that cold. Like you said, it hasn't even snowed yet." Pansy stood up and gave his hand a tug. With a groan of protest, Draco got up and walked hand in hand with her out of the portrait hole. Just outside the entrance the couple ran into a friend and fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. He was a tall boy with slightly shaggy brown hair, green eyes and a nice build.

"So where is Hogwarts' star couple off to then?" He asked with his trademark lopsided grin. It was a well known fact that the two were Hogwarts' cutest and most beloved couple because of both their popularity and looks.

Pansy replied saying, "Off to get a bit of fresh air. I've been studying so hard lately because of N.E.W.T.s and need a bit of a break. I do wish we were back in sixth year, it was so much easier."

Blaise laughed, "And last year you said you wished you were in fifth year again.. And before that you wanted to go back to fourth year. Well I'll see the two of you later no doubt, but I need to go catch up on some reading for Transfiguration." They made their farewells and continued out the door.

"I guess it is a little chilly" Pansy said as they were at the lake. Halfway around the lake her teeth started chattering and Draco pulled her close against him.

Smiling at the compromising position he told her, "Actually I think it's quite nice out here." The two stood together silently looking out at the lake for a few minutes. Eventually Draco turned Pansy around so that she was facing him. "Look," he whispered and pointed upwards. She looked to see where his index finger was leading her and to her delight a snowflake fell onto her nose.

"We're outside for the first snow of the year," Pansy smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and gently pulled his face down towards her, giving him a soft kiss. Draco quickly brought his mouth back to hers and deepened the kiss while pulling her closer. A minute later he pulled away and looked at her face that was flushed pink- he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the kiss. _Probably both, _he decided after a moment wondering if he had the same pink cheeks as her.

"Pansy, I need to tell you," he paused for a moment to catch his breath, "I love you." He looked away nervously wondering her reaction because this was the first time he'd ever told her that he loved her. Actually, this was the first time he had ever told any girl that he loved them.

She just smiled and hugged him tight, "I love you too Draco, I love you too."

Due to the negative temperature, the couple returned inside quite quickly. The Great Hall was a bustle of activity. Students had just returned from Christmas Break on the Hogwarts Express and couldn't wait to catch up with each other. Draco and Pansy stopped frequently to give warm New Year's greetings to their year mates. When they were near the end of the hall Pansy saw yet another person she wanted to say hi to.

When Draco saw who she was leading him over to, he grumbled, "Why do you always continue to talk to that muggle-loving piece of filth?

Pansy shot him a death glare. She then muttered darkly, "You know why. You know how she helped me get through that time when my father tried to murder me. When You-Know-Who ordered him to do so as a test of loyalty. When Dumbledore rescued me and brought me somewhere safe- no I can't tell you where- she was there. Draco, she helped me. She befriended me and took care of me the entire summer of this year while I was upset. I know you support He Who Must Not Be Named. I know that when you grow up you too may become a Death Eater. I know hat you will never like a Weasley. But I do. I also know that you love me- so, for me, if nothing else, please be civil towards her. It means a lot to me."

Draco was taken aback by how strong her words were, and how much she really cared about this ridiculous situation. But he really didn't want to mess anything up- not while it was going so perfectly. He stopped walking a little ways before they reached Weasley. "Alright Pansy," he bit his lip, "I'll do it- for you. But I want you to know and always remember that even if I support the Dark Lord or at least have some of the same beliefs as him, I don't support what happened to you. It's just, my father tries to be the best man he can be. He is smart and one person I could always look up to. All my life, I've been taught to be one. And then I hear an awful story about their leader from you. And I hate what I'm hearing, but say there was some confusion, a misunderstanding. I have to believe there was. Because if there wasn't, it just messes everything up. But let's go see your friend Weasley and not worry about all of this right now." The pair resumed their original path to the redheaded girl.

"Ginny!" Pansy greeted her as she gave her friend a quick hug. "How were your holidays?"

"Nice, it was the same as always, loud but fun. But Fleur came over for the entire break," Ginny grimaced, "I don't know what Bill sees in her. How was it here at school?" 

Pansy had stayed at Hogwarts over the break because her mother was currently being held until her trial came. After the attack her father had sprung on her, he had been captured by aurors, but had killed himself before they could question him for any information about Voldemort. The aurors then seized her mother incase she was involved or knew anything about Voldemort. She was allowed no visitors until after her trial which was in one week time. Pansy knew that she was innocent, that she despised Death Eaters and had only just found out that her husband was one when he had tried to murder Pansy. But of course, what aurors would go by the words of a seventeen year old girl? Pansy did not want to return to her house on Christmas morning, and did not feel comfortable around Draco's father, so she decided to stay at school and catch up with her studying. Draco, not wanting her to lonely, had also decided to stay.

"It was actually quite nice. Very quiet though. A little weird how there were as many teachers here as students. But I liked it, I liked the relaxation and the fact that there wasn't really any house rivalry or anything being shoved in my face 24 hours a day. It was nice of Draco to keep me company." Pansy gave Draco's hand a little squeeze as a reminder of his promise to her only a few minutes ago.

"Weasley," he gave Ginny a nod.

Ginny wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a 'hello' but after a few seconds when he didn't continue, she decided to interpret it as one. "Malfoy," she replied stiffly, trying to imitate him.

Draco gave the girl a quick once over while she tried to think of something to say. She had the body of a twelve year old. She was short. Probably only 5'1" or 5'2". She was very thin, but unfortunately also very shapeless. Not that you could tell with the oversized, hand-me-down cloak and robes that she was wearing. Her bright red hair fell just below her shoulders in a heap of tangled waves. _Did this girl not know what a comb was?_ Freckles showered her face and neck- the only part of her body that Draco could see. She has a strongly arched nose- one that he guessed she must hate- and large brown eyes. _If only her nose weren't so big- she might have a shot with one of those Gryffindor blockheads._

Realizing that Pansy was waiting for him to say something more because Ginny obviously wasn't making the effort, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Have you ever run face first into a wall or a pole?"

Ginny gave him a confused look before replying, "No, why?"

Well I thought maybe that was why your nose looked like it does. You couldn't actually be born with something like that… could you?"

So please review. Like I said up there, incase you didn't read it, I'm going to update 1 or 2 times a week with pretty short chapters (They'll be a tad longer than this). But the more reviews I get the more I want to write.

So I'd love your opinions and whatnot. I didn't particularly like this chapter. Nothing really happens. And you'll find out more about why Draco supports the Death Eaters and whatnot. Incase anyone isn't sure, this will be a Draco/Ginny story.

Also, I've got a break right now because I'm writing exams and stuff. So I will probably update within two days if I get some reviews.

Oh Yeah! Check out my one shot called No Girl Can Punch Like That. It amused me. My other story, don't read. I wrote it in Grade 7 or something. And it's awful.


	2. Chapter 2

"What possessed you to say that to her?" Pansy shrieked, "You promised me you'd be civil!"

"I think I was a bit more civil than she was," Draco managed, cradling his bloody nose while they walked towards the hospital wing. He could tell that his nose was definitely broken.

"Well you deserved it. You started it. I fully approve of what she did," Pansy retorted.

"What? You think it's okay for her to go and punch me, and break my nose, just because I said one little thing? I was just trying to make conversation." Draco couldn't believe he was just being subjected to this. He sighed, "Fine, I'll apologize to her. After we go to the Hospital Wing." The two Slytherins finally made their way to the Hospital Wing with its bare white walls and floors. It took Madam Pomfrey only a minute to fix his nose and then she shooed them out so she could attend to her other patients.

They started to walk down to the dungeons to their common room, and about halfway there, Draco saw Ginny laughing with her friends. Draco gave Pansy a quick kiss before telling her he would meet her back in the common room. First he had to go make amends. "Weasley," Draco called to get her attention.

Ginny looked away from her friends, and upon seeing that it was Draco, she gave him a withering glance. "What Malfoy?"

Draco noticed that all of her friends had gone silent; shocked that Draco Malfoy would ever talk to her. He knew a couple of them had crushes on him, so he decided to play it all up. "You lovely ladies wouldn't mind if I steal you friend for a moment, would you?" He gave them a wink.

"N- no. Of- of course you- I mean I- I mean we- wouldn't" One of the girls stuttered. Draco had to smirk at the effect he had on women.

Ginny, trapped now, sullenly walked over to him. "What?" she asked him again.

"I just wanted to say.." his voice quieted so much that Ginny couldn't hear what he said.

"Pardon?"

"I'm…"

"Could you speak up please?"

"I AM SORRY!" Draco yelled and then stopped short realizing that everyone in the castle must have heard him. He quieted down again, "For making fun of your nose. It's not half bad. It gives you character."

"Well," Ginny was surprised; she didn't know what to say. "Good," she finished off lamely before flouncing back to her friends. Draco really hoped that Pansy appreciated all of this work he was doing for her. _It's not like I try and make her like my friends._ Draco headed back to his original destination, the Slytherin common room.

Reaching the portrait hole, Draco hurriedly mumbled the password, "Tapestry," and crawled through the portrait hole. He was shocked by what he saw in front of him. Pansy was sitting on the same couch that she had been earlier, with a piece of parchment in her hands and an owl waiting nearby. She was bawling her eyes out and her knees were curled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. Draco worriedly sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, knowing not to ask any questions yet; she was too upset to talk. Pansy had her head buried into the crook of his neck, leaving her arms hanging loose at her sides. "It'll be okay Pansy. Whatever it is, I'll help you through it." Draco tried to comfort her, not knowing what to say. He just held her, and slowly rocked her back and fort, not questioning or judging her. Eventually he reached down and she dropped the note into his hand. Still holding her with one arm he read it over,

_Dear Miss Parkinson,_

_I am writing form the Ministry of Magic to inform you of recent events involving your family. Your mother was murdered yesterday by the Avada Kedavra curse while sitting in her jail cell. A single Death Eater infiltrated the Ministry wards and for unknown reasons killed your mother. We believe they did not want her to give away any information at her trial._

The note ended abruptly. Draco was in shock. But then he felt a surge of hope. "Pansy, this isn't even signed; this could be someone's idea of a sick joke. No ministry worker would let the note finish off like this."

"The- the other side," Pansy bawled. Draco turned it over. His stomach turned over when he saw it.

'_Lucius Malfoy was charged for her death. Due to the numerous crimes in the wizarding world, his trial will not be held for three months. The date will be April 23. Please contact us back. As you have no parents and are 17 and of age, we will need you to come to the Ministry to sign papers and things. You will also be in charge of all the legal responsibilities of your household. _

_My deepest regrets, _

_Athen Rajnax_

_Head of Magical Crimes Department_

Draco couldn't believe it. His father had murdered his girlfriend's mother. And he didn't know why. Fartha Parkinson was definitely no Death Eater, she opposed them. Why was she dead? But then his mind wandered back to Pansy. Right now he didn't need to worry about trivial things. He mother was dead. She needed him to be there for her. Draco pulled her into his lap and just sat there, numb with shock. Eventually her breathing steadied, she had cried herself to sleep. Not wanting to wake her, he just sat there, not even thinking. What he guessed must have been hours later, she woke up.

"Hey," Draco said softly, he didn't know what to say to her.

What she said surprised him, "Your father is an evil bastard. I don't know what you see in him. I can't believe you can love him and support him. I can't believe that you

haven't turned away from his teachings. I can't believe you want him doing this kind of

stuff."

Later on, Draco would deeply regret what he told her. But nobody ever insulted his father and got away with it. "Don't you dare saying anything about my dad. He did what he thought was best. You know what- it probably was for the best. I don't question his motives, and neither should you. So stop blaming people for everything in life!"

Pansy was utterly dismayed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was getting mad at her because his dad had murdered her mother? This was not the guy she thought he was. Long ago she had accepted that they had a different set of beliefs, and she could respect that. But this was too much. "I never want to see you again!" She hissed at him before darting out of the common room.

Draco didn't even make a move to follow her. He didn't know why he had gotten so angry. _I guess I'm just too proud for my own good. _But there was no way he was planning on following her after their argument. _I'm right. I know I am._ Suddenly he felt very foolish. He might be right about Death Eaters in general, but he had royally messed this situation up. Pansy was distraught, and instead of helping her he had yelled at her. He decided he did have to go find her. Draco checked the Great Hall, and her favourite spot by the lake. He checked the library and the kitchens. No one had seen her, eventually he asked Snape. Snape told him he had no idea, but to go ask Professor Dumbledore. After getting this week's password for Dumbledore's office, Draco sprinted off, feeling very worried indeed. When he got inside Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster was walking out of one of the adjoining rooms. "She's not here Mister Malfoy."

"But then where-"

"She has gone home to manage her estate. She was too proud to get any help and said that she would rather do it alone. You may not know, but when her father turned Death Eater, he left them and took most of their money. Without anyone bringing money in now that Fartha has died, Pansy has decided to leave Hogwarts early and get a job. She told me to pass this message on to you if you come looking for her: _You are a fowl, loathsome, evil, manipulative cockroach and I will hate you for all eternity, and if eternity ever ends I will continue to hate you. _

I think that it is time for you to go Mister Malfoy. You have numerous problems that you have to work out. And quite frankly after what you've said to that poor girl, I don't even want you in my office."

Draco slowly walked down the stairs and noticed that no one was standing in the corridors- _It must be dinnertime. Even though I don't really feel like talking to anyone, I'm famished. I'll just run down and grab a quick bite. _But when he got to the Great Hall, he realized that it was a mistake. A short Gryffindor girl with flaming red hair marched over to him. "What is your problem?" she screeched, "I always knew you were a jerk, but I didn't know that even you could stoop this low! How could you just- just- just do that to her? I really hope that you go and burn in hell."

Draco's features twisted themselves to form an ugly scowl, "You don't know what you're talking about. And you definitely don't know my side of the story."

Ginny was seething, "Then tell it."

Draco was shocked that she wanted to hear his point of view. "There is no way that I would ever, ever tell a Weasley anything about me."

Ginny lowered her voice, "Then it's your loss."


End file.
